


Bowties are - A doctor who poem

by AbbieMaeH



Category: Doctor Who, Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieMaeH/pseuds/AbbieMaeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bow ties are ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties are - A doctor who poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work if you would like to adapt it or use elements of it please can you contact me at amhorrocks@hotmail.com to get my permission , if you do not you are breaking copyright laws.

**Bowties are red,**

**The TARDIS is blue,**

**the Doctor is present,**

**Those daleks are screwed.**

**-Abbie Mae Horrocks, 2014**


End file.
